demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nico King of Ghosts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Nico King of Ghosts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 01:57, 23 May 2010 Hi, Nico, I'm your half-sister! :D -Leafwhisker 21:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes both my dad and Missy talk about you all the time. Its nice to finally meet you!- ~~Nico~~ It's nice to meet you too. :D I hope I can see you in person sometime. -Leafwhisker 18:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes it would be very nice if i could meet all my sisters and brothers :) ~~Nico~~ Well then (half) brother I say "Hi!" XD Crazydude45678, Son of Hades 15:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Nico! Hey, buddy, it's me, Zala. Listen, stop feeling angry at Dad and Missy. Missy doesn't like fighting w/ you. RE: Im not mad. Nico i know you think this is a bad idea but hink about it, you'd never have to watch me fade! Remember your worst fear about me fighting was that you'd lose me? You would never have to think like that again. And im not making any thing serios yet. Im still thinking. I havent even told Alex. Missy HUGE FAVOR PLEASE READ!!! READ MY BLOG CALLED LET"S DO THIS!!! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND ONCE YOU READ IT! ~Son of Poseidon~ OUT ~Ian~ ~iansgameroom~ Thank you for your concern Thanks Nico, for caring while I was gone, it means alot to come home and see lots of people cared that I went missing :) Titaness Wife of Uranus, Sided With Olympus 03:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nico! I'm your VERY younger half-brother. I just wanted to say Hi, and What's up? Crazydude45678 16:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Crazydude45678 Yo Nico, how old r u? Crazydude45678, Son of Hades 15:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) my names James sheppard and i want to know if i am a demigod or something theTheif said my personality was like apollo but it could be wrong everyones busy at the moment if your not busy can you ask them for me please Half-Brother kinda Nico, I'm also a son of Hades so nice to meet ya Misha999 04:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) N/A Hey Nico. It's your brother. Im not gonna name myself (for saftey reasons) but I need to know something. I wanna know if I REALLY am a demigod. I think Ive seen a Hell Hound b4, but other than that, thats pretty much it. Any way 2 tell for sure? If anybbody can help that would be great!! Thanks-The Dedman. dang deadman i know it was a hell hound cause ive been lising to u tell me a bought this stuff ~waverider WTF?! Hello Nico, My name is Merrick. My brother and I really think your a fucking poser! Like really dude, my nine year old cousin is fucking smarter than you, let me guess, you really think your a fucking God, like seriously?! How old are you five? merrick: your a cow get lost...and seeing as your nine yr old cousin is related to you hes probably not smart at all. StormGirl :) Holy fffk!*message to the comment above* Holy crap dude you shouldnt have said that.And also IF YOU DONT FUCKING BELIVE HES REAL THEN GO FUCK YOURSELF DUMBASS!NICO WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YA!Oh dear I did not say that- nah well ^^*giggle*By the way make sure to say hi to Cronos for me dumb ass~THIS MESSAGE IS PURLEY FOR THE COMMENT ABOVE NO ONE ELSE!MMKAY!^^*excuse my horrible laungage* -From a very happy daughter of Rhea~ Screw with me I got a gun >:D 02:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) heyy heyy im ur cuz haha nice to meet ya hows life :p am i ur daughter?? Unknown demigod 21:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) aww so sweet congrats u like some one my friend is a god of hate(T.T)i dont know if he hates me Didnt want to waste room writing a new message...T_T anyway, isn't love GREAT!? and...yea p.s. sry ikeep scaring u...hehe... fortunatly for u, i wont get another bazooka til september (T_T) O WAIT! -gets bazooka- ITS SEPTEMBER! YAY! p.p.s. this is KidOfHenry from the chat! lol byez Akward... ok so message me back because this is going to get akward fast.........Stormynight67 02:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ok soo...im sorta umm....in love with you...-akward silence-Stormynight67 03:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ya i know thats why it was so akward....Stormynight67 05:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Akward silence a gay baby is born!....sorry....thats was strange....~Danielle~ hey brother i think dad is mad at me he went weird on my page saying i yelled at him but i did not so could you talk to him thx